


Even If you're the hunter I don't feel like the pray by your side

by Hismallard117



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Not Known (Teen Wolf), F/F, F/M, Kara doesn't use glasses, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, The Luthors are hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hismallard117/pseuds/Hismallard117
Summary: Kara Danvers is a young alpha with a dark past. The Luthors are a family of well known hunters who recently moved to beacon hills in search of something big, the only problem Lena doesn't know a thing about the dark side of beacon hills. What will happen when she finds out? and what do the Luthors have planned for beacon hills?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Imra Ardeen/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Even If you're the hunter I don't feel like the pray by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I was just living my live when I suddenly got struck by inspiration. Anyways this is my first fanfiction ever written so please be gentle with me. Also english is not my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes. If you have any feedback don't be afraid of leaving a comment, having said all that enjoy :D (all mistakes are mine)

“NO, STOP, DON’T DO IT!! I’LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO IT” Kara shouted at the top of her lungs

“DON’T YOU SEE IT KARA? SHE WILL BE THE END OF THIS BEAUTIFUL LITTLE THING WE HAVE, I HAVE TO DO IT”

“NO, NO, NO!” 

It was a little till 3am when Kara started screaming once again in her sleep, Alex woke up immediately and knew exactly what was happening, she got up from her bed and ran straight towards Kara’s bedroom, when she opened the door there she was, her little sister, crying and screaming like she did every now and then. Alex stepped closer to Kara and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her.

“KARA WAKE UP!” She shouted but Kara was still dreaming

“YOU MADE ME DO THIS, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF, NOW YOU’RE NOT GOING TO HURT ANYONE ELSE!” Her little sister kept on screaming 

This wasn’t new for Alex, Kara having nightmares was a frecuent thing when they first met, now she would have at least one per month but they never got easier either for Kara, Alex or Eliza. Alex had to wake Kara up one way or another so she did what she had to and threw a glass of water on Kara’s face, finally she woke up. Kara’s eyes opened and instead of blue eyes Alex was staring at bright red eyes. Her nightmares were no surprise but Kara shifting in a dream was, and it’s been happening in the last few weeks, ‘maybe it’s due to the stress of starting classes again’ Eliza had said to the sisters in an attempt to explain the situation. Alex instead of stepping back leaned forward and wrapped Kara in a hug.

“It’s ok, I'm here” Alex said, holding her tight. 

Kara hugged her back and continued to cry in Alex’s shoulder “I- I failed her Alex, I should ha- have protected her but I co-couldn’t it’s all my fault” she said while tears soaked Alex’s shirt

“Shhhhh, it’s ok it wasn’t your fault” she said, never letting go of her little sister.

Kara’s eyes returned to her normal blue and Eliza walked into the room holding two glasses of water. Even though Kara felt guilty for what had happened she knew it wasn’t her fault, she knew she had no control over the situation at the moment, but what if she had been faster to realize what was going on? Maybe her mother would still be alive. When she spotted Eliza a little smile formed in her lips.

“You’re not going to throw those at me too, right?” Kara said, trying to joke the sadness away.

“Haha super funny” Alex said with a sarcastic tone “Next time imma throw you a hole bucket” Alex said laughing a little but never letting go of Kara

Kara laughed a little and then stared at Eliza “Sorry for waking you up again” Both Alex and Eliza could sense the guilt in Kara’s words and it made them sad 

“it’s ok my love, you know I don’t care, you can keep me up all night and i wouldn’t mind” Eliza said with love in her eyes while passing the glasses of water, one for Alex and the other one for Kara.

“Thanks Eliza” Kara said with no more tears running off her eyes “And thank you for the 3am bath Alex” Kara said now laughing.

“You’re welcome” Alex said rolling her eyes, “Do you need anything else before I go to sleep?”

“Actually, could you stay with me? I know it's uncomfortable but I could really use the company”   
Kara said, while drinking water, eyes full of hope and a little sadness.

“Of course I’ll stay with you, we can even cuddle if you want” Alex said with a caring and happy voice.

Kara smiled and Alex could see all the happiness in her sister’s eyes, all the rage and sadness were gone and she felt super happy for the fact that she was the person that could take Kara's sadness away. She remembered when Kara first came into the house, Alex could see how broken her little sister was and wanted to help but Kara didn’t let her, instead she pushed everyone away and decided to carry all of her emotions with her. But now she was here in her bed hugging all her sadness away.

“Have I ever told you how good a sister are you? Because you truly are the best” Kara said burying her head in Alex’s shoulder once more.

“Only a couple of times, but I don’t mind hearing it once in a while” Alex said with a huge grin in her face “And hey, It doesn’t matter at what time you need me, if it’s 3am or 3pm i’ll always be here for you” 

“Well, now that everything is calmer I’ll head back to bed and sleep some more. I recommend you do the same since you have school in a couple of hours” Eliza said while grabbing the now empty glasses of water. 

“Oh man, I almost forgot school starts in a couple of hours! On the bright side at you’re going to stop shifting once we start the school year” Alex said with a hint of relief 

“I hope so, if this keeps on happening i don’t know what I could do next” Kara said looking worried, suddenly her eyes were wide open as she realized something “OH NO, What if next time I get up from bed and run or even worse I hurt you” she said tears forming once more in her eyes. 

Kara was a calm person and when she got her powers the first thing she did was getting them under control so she wouldn’t hurt anyone else, but shifting in her sleep was something new and didn’t knew how to control it and that scared her and she feared, not for her but for her family, she could attack them without even realising what she was doing.

“But that’s not going to happen” Alex said while Kara shred some tears against her shoulder once more as Eliza left the room “You need to stop thinking like that and trust yourself a little more, you have an incredible control over your powers, and you haven’t hurt anyone since that night” Alex said with complete honesty

Alex trusted her sister with her life and even if she knew that Kara would probably be able to kill them easily, she trusted her little sister would never do anything like that, even if she was asleep.

“You’re right, but promise me that if I ever attack you or Eliza you won’t hold back against me” Kara said staring into Alex’s brown eyes. She had stopped crying and started to pull away from Alex 

“I promise,” Alex answered. ‘Hopefully it won’t come down to that’ Alex thought to herself “Now scoop over and make some space for me” 

Kara let go completely of Alex and layed on the bed scooping against the wall so Alex could lay down beside her. Once they were both in bed Kara grabbed the blankets and covered both her and Alex. Kara was scared, scared for her family but knowing Alex was there to step up if anything happened made her feel a little safer. 

“Goodnight Alex” Kara said with a sleepy voice.

To be honest she was exhausted, between the nightmare and the crying she didn’t notice it was already 4 am. She felt sorry for Alex once more, having to wake up at 3 am to a shouting Kara the night before the first day of class was not cool, even if she knew Alex didn’t mind, guilt still flood her body.

Alex didn’t respond, that's when Kara realized she was already sleeping, seeing Alex as peaceful as that filled her with joy. She closed her eyes and in a few seconds she was sleeping just like her sister beside her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Kara woke up to the smell of pancakes, she looked to her side and saw Alex sleeping pleasantly. She decided to let her sleep, after all she was the cause of Alex’s exhaustion. She got out of bed as sneaky as she could and went downstairs, when she got to the kitchen she was met with a happy Eliza swaying to the music coming from the radio Popular Song was playing.

‘She really is the best mom one could ever have’ Kara thought to herself.

“Good morning Eliza” Kara said while yawning 

Eliza turned around and was surprised by a sleepy Kara

“Good morning sweetheart how did you slept” 

“Apart from the nightmare I slept good, having Alex with me really helps” 

“That’s good to hear, where is she by the way?”

“Oh, well she was exhausted and my little incident didn’t help her at all so I thought I would let her sleep in today”

“Ok then, as soon as I finish I’ll go wake her up”

“Ok” Kara answered never looking away from the pile of pancakes

When Eliza finished cooking she had made food for an army and yet she feared that it wasn’t enough food for her supernatural daughters. As soon as she placed the last of the pancakes in the pile she told her younger daughter to not start eating without her sister, after that she went upstairs to wake Alex up. To Eliza’s surprise Alex was already up and was on her phone texting someone

“Good morning my love, breakfast is ready”

Alex didn’t hear her mom talking to her, she just kept on looking at the phone waiting for a message from that special someone. When the phone pinged with a new notification Alex’s face lit up just like the phone screen. Eliza knew exactly what was happening.

“Maggie texted you back?” She said teasing her daughter

Alex shut off the phone immediately and looked up realising for the first time she was in the room with her. When Alex came out, both Eliza and Kara were super supportive, nobody in the Danvers family really cared about that kind of stuff, plus they had bigger secrets than their sexuality, not long after Kara came out too. 

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Alex asked while her face turned a bright red 

“I was going to wake you up but you seem pretty awake for me” 

“Oh yeah, I don’t know why Kara didn’t wake me but I was about to go down and join you guys for breakfast”

“C’mon, get dressed and go down” 

“Yes mom” Alex headed for the bathroom and started the shower.

Alex finished showering and joined Kara and Eliza at the table, they ate all of the pancakes and luckily for Eliza it was enough food for both of them, the sisters helped their mother clean up the dishes and headed outside grabbing their bikes and heading to school.

“So, do you think there’ll be anyone new this year?” Kara asked her sister while riding her bike by her sister’s side 

“It would be nice seeing new faces in town” Alex answered with a big smile

“Well someone is happy today” Kara said raising an eyebrow “Did Maggie finally text you back?” 

Alex’s cheeks turned a furious red

“Yeah, but it's not a big deal it’s just a text” 

“Clearly your cheeks disagree” Kara responded with a laugh “I'm glad though, it was about damn time she noticed the incredible woman she has falling for her”

Alex blushed even deeper at Kara’s comment. They drove the rest of the road in silence

A few minutes they were at school parking their bikes and staring at the school’s entry. All the students were going in, some were greeting their friends, others were talking, but everyone was in a good mood, after all even if people didn’t enjoy classes they liked being with their friends. Kara, joined by Alex, entered the school and headed for her respective locker, it wasn’t long until three familiar faces popped up right beside them; Winn, James and Mike. 

Winn was Kara’s bff. They would tell everything to each other and do everything together. She trusted him with her life and she knew that even if Winn was all kind and charming when needed he would bring the wolf inside him without problem. He’s the smartest of the pack and the only one that doesn’t play lacrosse. 

James was closer to Alex ever since Sam started drifting away from her. James got closer to Alex and became friends really quickly, they trust and respect each other. He doesn’t really enjoy being a werewolf so he just tries to blend in with the rest of the school, he’s the captain of the lacrosse team and it’s one of the most popular guys around. So much for discretion, still he’s a hundred percent loyal to his alpha. 

Mike at first wasn’t the best, he wanted to take Kara’s power thinking that she was going to be the new Kate Kane terrorising everyone at her path and looking at humans as weak little creatures, but to his surprise Kara was the exact opposite from Kate, she was charming, kind and wouldn’t even hurt a fly, she was also super clumsy and a little shy at first, but when he got to know her he found out that Kara carried a huge sadness in her and it surprised him even more when he found out about her past, “how can someone look so happy but be so torned apart in the inside?” Mike thought to himself. Since that day Mike swore full loyalty to the alpha and joined the little pack she had formed. 

The five of them trusted each other with their life, after all they were like a little family, they always took care of each other and protected each other's backs. They are a pack, Kara’s pack.   
They are all in the lacrosse team except for Winn who is “too bad at lacrosse” even if he has never played before. Mike has always suspected that it’s because he doesn’t want to hurt somebody with his supernatural strength which could indicate that his friend doesn’t have control over his powers. If that was the case it would be quite shameful for Winn being born with these powers and not being able to control them at the age of 16. Mike and James are a year older like Alex, but, same as Winn, they were born with their powers. Considering all of their parents were werewolves, It was no surprise knowing their sons had supernatural powers as well. Having their wolfish side under control was never a difficult task because they have been practicing control since they were born, so if Winn didn’t know how to control himself at this point, it would be a problem, but Mike knew better than to ask about it, after all it was just a small chance, plus he was always around with Kara and she could stop him with her eyes closed.

“Hello there stranger” Winn said to Kara with a big smile

“Winn!” the blonde girl said taking Winn in a huge embrace 

“Hey, don’t forget about us!” James said joining their embrace along with Mike

Alex stood there and hummed getting the boy’s attention.

“Hey don’t worry there's plenty of hugs for everyone” Mike said smiling and wrapping Alex into a hug.

The five of them stood there and talked about life, what they did on summer break and the new places they discovered. Winn had gone to Italy for the 3rd time in his life, James had visited his aunt and his new cousin and Mike had gone to Germany to visit his grandfather. Alex and Kara’s summer was simple, they stayed in Beacon Hills and enjoyed the pool the most they could until they shut it down. They also trained like crazy and their skills had improved a lot, they learned a lot of new fighting tactics thanks to J’onn and their senses were as sharp as they could be. 

The bell rang announcing the start of classes and they all headed to their respective classrooms. 

Kara sat down followed by Winn, they always sit together. Everyone thinks she’s dating him but she doesn’t care what other people think because they know they are nothing more than friends and they are both okay with it. Although Winn had a crush on the blue eyed girl when they were younger, now he saw her as a sister and someone to look up to as his alpha. 

The teacher entered the room followed by a pale raven haired woman. When Kara saw this woman her eyes went wide open and her jaw dropped to the table.

“Wow, she’s really cute. Maybe this is my lucky year and i’ll finally get a girlfriend” Kara thought

It took her a couple of seconds to realise she was staring and Winn was trying to get her attention. 

“Hey, HEY, earth to Kara” Winn said while shaking a hand in front of his friend’s face “Stop drooling over the new girl!” 

“I am- I was not drooling!” she whispered defending her honor 

“Yeah sure, your desk says different” Winn said ponting at the bonde’s desk with a smug smile

There was a tiny little drop of saliva in the desk, as soon as Kara saw it she blushed so hard she had to get her head between her hands so no one else saw her red face. Winn let out a small chuckle and directed his attention to the new girl. She was beautiful, pale, with beautiful green eyes, a gorgeous black hair pulled up into a ponytail and a jawline so sharp it could cut paper. She was talking with the teacher and Winn could see why Kara was shocked as she was, the woman was really pretty and there was no doubt about it.

“Good morning class and welcome back to classes” The teacher said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone who was still standing now sat and paid attention to the woman in front of them “This year we have a new classmate! Lena if you could be so kind and present yourself please?” 

“She even has a beautiful name. Damnit does this girl have any flaws at all? She’s like an angel walking the earth” Kara thought

“Hello, my name is Lena, Lena Luthor and i’m new in town” She said shyly 

Kara and Winn looked at each other at the same time, their faces were as pale as Lena's, even paler if that were possible, Their blood ran cold and chills went down their spines, have they heard wrong? She did say Luthor, right? 

The Luthors are well known inside and outside the supernatural community, for the whole world they are wonderful scientists who would develop new cures and treatments for different diseases but, what no one knew is that in the supernatural side they are known as the biggest hunters company who hunts down every supernatural creature, fabricating their own guns and weapons to fight against them. They have an academy training generation after generation of hunters who kill by the Luthor name, but no one knew it, it was a well kept secret that only some knew about. 

Kara kept on staring at Winn who kept on staring at Kara. This was not good. The thing was hiding from the hunters who killed for the Luthors and it was a whole new thing to hide in plain sight from a Luthor. Kara had heard that the Luthors were amazing trackers and merciless killers who speared nobody’s life. Luckily they lived in Ireland so she never actually needed to worry about them, only their little pawns, but now there was a Luthor in their classroom, what was she supposed to do now? 

“HOLY SHIT WHAT IS A LUTHOR DOING HERE?!” Kara whispered

“I DON’T KNOW!” Winn answered “Maybe if we are lucky enough she just came for a couple of months and she’ll go away for good?” He said trying to believe his own lie

“I think she joined the school to keep tabs on Kate’s pack, if we are as lucky as you say they haven’t figured us out yet but it’s just a matter of time!!” Kara said freaking out “I know Kate never brings anything good with her but this is a whole new level, I DON’T WANT TO DIE BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID ARROGANT ALPHA!” 

“Kara!, is there something you want to share with the class?” The teacher said, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

“I- um, no miss Rojas, just talking about how good it is to have a new face in the school” Kara lied 

She never lied, it wasn’t in her nature so she sucked at it. Miss Rojas saw straight through her lie and made a devilish smile 

“Then you wouldn’t mind giving Lena a tour of the whole school after school and guiding her to her classes all day, right?” The teacher said still smiling

Shit. She couldn’t say no, it would be evident she wasn’t talking about how great it was to have Lena in town and she can’t really explain that she was freaking out over a Luthor being in town. What was she supposed to say? “Oh, sorry we were just talking about how the Luthors are merciless killers who hunt down creatures such as myself so i'm just freaking out a little” so instead she said

“Of course I wouldn’t mind after all I love helping others” Especially psychopaths who will probably kill me the second she's left alone with me today. 

Winn looked at Kara with a panicked look, Kara didn’t look back at him instead she found herself staring at Lena, green met blue and Kara saw pure kindness and gratefulness “How can a psychopath like her be full of kindness in her eyes”. Lena smiled at Kara and that’s when she broke visual contact with those beautiful green eyes.

“Perfect, you will accompany her to all of her classes, after school you will give Lena a tour of the hole school and when you're done with everything you will report to my office and retrieve your phone, having said that please hand me your phone” 

“WHAT? But I wasn’t even using it!” 

“Doesn’t matter, take it as a way of me knowing you will actually stay after school”

Kara was never a problematic girl, she would sit at the far end of every classroom and keep her head down, she studies hard and gets good grades. She doesn’t like to drag attention, after all she’s trying to blend in with the rest and being a nobody is just perfect. So she handed the phone with an annoyed look 

“Just great I'm stuck with none other than a Luthor AND I don’t have my phone to text Alex about the situation” Kara thought, getting pissed at the situation. She searched for the solution and suddenly her face lit up having the perfect answer. She looked at Winn. 

“Winn I need your help” Kara whispered

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the bell rang Alex said goodbye to Kara, Winn and James and headed for her classroom with Mike. Even though he was not her favorite person, they were still friends, and they enjoyed each other's company. Alex still hasn't forgotten the time Mike wanted to take Kara’s power by killing her, and until today she wonders how Kara managed to forgive something that big so fast. Anyways, if Kara was okay with it then she was okay with it. 

They reached the classroom and sat down next to the wall, Mike sat right behind her. She saw her crush, Maggie Sawyer, enter the room and her heart skipped a beat, she was wearing a cute red beanie with a plain white shirt, a black leather jacket and some worn out jeans. It was a simple outfit but Alex couldn’t help fall in love with it. Maggie spotted her and waved with a smile on her face, Alex panicked and didn’t do anything but blush, Maggie let out a small chuckle and walked up to her.

“Is this seat taken?” Maggie asked pointing at the chair next to Alex

“Yes, I mean NO! I mean it is now?, because you took it?” she said “Good job Danvers with a game like this who wouldn’t fall for you” 

Maggie laughed at Alex and sat down “It’s cute that you get all shy on me” 

Alex blushed once more, her face was as red as a tomato, even more if that were possible. Her crush was flirting with her and she couldn’t do anything else than blush at it. In that moment Sam walked in and they immediately spotted each other. A couple of years ago Sam was her best friend and pretty much like Kara and Winn, they did everything together, but everything changed when suddenly Sam started drifting away from her, she didn’t even have a good excuse “I just don’t want to hang out with you anymore” Sam had told her. Since then Alex has always think the long haired woman distanced herself because the shorter woman is gay and maybe she didn’t want people to assume stuff so she simply walked away. Alex was devastated when this happened, she couldn’t believe her “best friend” just walked away from her. If she was completely honest she misses Sam, even though she broke her heart in a million pieces she wants things to go back to what they were before, but if the taller woman distanced herself then it was for a reason and Alex knew better than to cut that scar back open.

Alex noticed how Sam started looking at Maggie and jealousy filled the other woman’s eyes, “Sam is jealous of Maggie? Why? Maybe she likes Maggie too?” Alex started asking these questions to herself, she got so lost in her thought she barely heard Maggie calling for her.

“Hey, Danvers! Are you still with me?” Maggie said worried “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, I got lost in my thoughts” she answered with a little smile

“I'm that boring uh?” Maggie teased her

“What!? No! You’re not boring! If anything you're really interesting and i would love to know more about you” Alex said while Mike laughed behind her. He had been eavesdropping their little conversation.

“Calm down, I was just joking” Maggie joined Mike in his laugh 

They kept on chatting a little longer before the teacher came in and started taking attendance. 

Eventually the teacher yelled “Kate Kane”. There was no response. With all the talking and flirting Alex hadn’t noticed that Kate wasn’t in the room. She let out a relieved sight. Kate is an alpha, and her pack is the only other known pack in Beacon Hills. The Kanes came from a long family of wolves and a long time ago they swore to protect the little town that was Beacon Hills at Scott Mcall’s absence. Through the years they lost their principles and started seeing humans as weak and pathetic fuckers, who depended on creatures they don’t even know exist. The Kane pack was the only pack until Kara came along; it took them completely by surprise to know there was another alpha walking around and she wasn’t even a pureblood alpha. She hadn’t earned her position, she was human one day and the next one she was an alpha. She had cheated and Kate hated her for that also for the fact that Kara is stronger than her. Kate had to kill her father to get the alpha position. The one to inherit the power was supposed to be Beth, her sister, but Kate wanted it for herself so she killed her father while he was sleeping and took his power. Her own family feared her. She was a bully at school and at home and half of her pack feared her as well so the thought of not having to face her today was quite pleasant. 

“Kate Kane” The teacher called out again.

“She’s not here” Beth said.

“Oh, is she okay?” The teacher asked with a worried tone.

“Yeah, she just doesn’t care enough about school to show up” Beth answered in an annoyed tone.

The teacher didn’t look surprised at Beth’s answer, after all Kate was always getting into trouble along with her girlfriend Sophie Moore. She was probably at her house right now making out or something. Sophie was a bully as well and she hated Kara just as much as Kate, she wants to take Kara’s power so that she can be an alpha too and lead the pack by Kate’s side. If you saw them walking in the halls then you should probably turn the other way around, no one is safe from them. Alex knows that Kate can’t get her wolfish side out at school, that would bring the attention of way too many people and you never know who could be a hunter and even if Kate was super good at hand to hand combat she knew dragging all the hunter’s attention to her was not a good idea. 

First period went by real quick even more now that Maggie seats next to her, all she did in class was talk to her, and when they weren’t talking she was staring her, the smaller woman was perfect in Alex’s hazel eyes she was beautiful, smart, kind and best of all she wasn’t shy at all so she would flirt like nobody was in the room. Mike had been paying attention to them as Alex’s friend he was there in case she needed an out or support. The bell rang indicating the end of first period and as Alex was putting away her things Winn rushed to her side.

“ALEX!” Winn screamed with a panicked look.

“Winn what happened?! Is Kara ok?! Did Kate go to your classroom and did something to her?! I swear to god if she hurts Kara I don’t care how many people stare, Imma go full wolf on her!” Alex said getting pissed at the thought of someone hurting her little sister.

“No Alex, it’s worse than Kate” Winn’s eyes where full of panic

“HA! What could possibly be worse than Kate?” She said laughing not believing Winn’s words 

“A-” he gulped “A Luthor” He said hesitantly. 

Alex choked on her own saliva, she couldn’t believe Winn’s words, now Kate hurting Kara was almost a good scenario compared to the idea of a Luthor being in the school.

“A LUTHOR?!?!?! IN THE SCHOOL?!?!?!” Alex yelled. Mike put his hand on Alex’s mouth.

“SHHHHHH, Do you want the whole school to start asking why we’re freaking out over a Luthor?” Mike whispered. 

Alex calmed down, there were some people staring at them already and she didn’t want to bring more attention to them. She also noticed Beth’s face had gone pale as a sheet of paper, she stood up and left the classroom in a rush.

“Ok” a female voice said, the three of them turned around to find Maggie behind them 

“Shit I forgot maggie was here” Alex mentally slapped her face 

“Care to explain why the three of you are freaking out over a Luthor? Aren’t they like super intelligent scientists who help a lot of people? Or am I missing something?” Maggie had her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed in front of her chest 

“Yeah, it's because, um, I-” Winn tried to think of a lie but he couldn’t 

“It’s because we’re super fans of them, you know my parents being scientist and all and Winn being a total nerd but we are also super shy to ask for an autograph” Alex said hoping Maggie didn’t catch her lie 

Maggie’s face changed from curious to teasing “Oh well then, you’ll have to toughen up if you want an autograph Schott. Anyways I have stuff to do, catch you later Danvers?”

“Uhhhhhh sure, I mean absolutely “ Alex said with a fake smile “A LUTHOR in the SCHOOL? What are they doing at Beacon Hills, maybe they came after Kate? No, they would never bother to show up over one alpha. Shit, maybe they found out about Kara? No, they wouldn't give up the element of surprise. Alex kept on thinking when she realised everyone was staring at her.

“What? Is there something in my face?” Alex didn’t knew why suddenly she was the center of attention 

“No, I was just asking what are we going to do?” Winn looked at her waiting for an answer

“Well if Lex Luthor is in the school we need to be extra careful, luckily Kate didn’t showed up to school today so that's one less problem”

“Lex? Oh no, it’s not Lex, its her sister Lena” He said with an apologetic tone

“The Luthors have a daughter? I didn’t know that, anyways what class does she teach?” 

“You got it all wrong, she’s a student here and apparently our new classmate” 

“AND YOU DIDN’T CARE TO EXPLAIN THAT BEFORE!?” she punched Winn in the shoulder 

“Ouch! yeah, my bad the worst part is that Kara is stuck with her for the rest of the day”

“WHAT!? WHY?” Alex said whispering 

“Well…” Winn said hesitantly 

“You know what? It doesn’t matter there will be people all around and she can’t make a move, besides that way Kara will keep tabs on her so she doesn’t tries to kill anybody”

“Yeah well…”

“WINN, WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME?” 

“Miss Rojas said that she needed to give Lena a private tour of the school after classes”

“MY SISTER COULD BE MURDERER TODAY AND SHE DIDN’T EVEN TEXTED ME?!”

“It’s not her fault, miss Rojas took her phone” 

Alex was pissed, it was the first day of school and everything went the opposite way she thought everything would go, except for Maggie, that went even better than she expected, way better. To be honest Maggie was popular, all the girls always fell for her. She was best friends with Lucy Hale, James' girlfriend, the star of the cheerleader team and it’s captain. The fact that Maggie finally noticed Alex was already a score but for her to feel the same as Alex was one hell of a score in the red haired woman’s book. 

“First day of classes and I only got to enjoy first period, fuck you universe!!”

“Ok I have a plan but you guys have to help me” Alex said with a huge frown in her face

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to school she was sad, she didn’t have any friends, but that was for the best, or so she thought “I know this is the best way to deal with this but it still hurts too much” Sam thought to herself. 

When the bell rang she went straight to her class. When she entered the room she felt like she was being stabbed, the first thing Sam saw was her ex-best friend and current crush, Alex, talking with none other than Maggie Sawyer, the typical popular girl who flirted with everyone and always had a girl with her. “What does she see in her!? She doesn’t deserves Alex” 

Sam remembered when they used to do everything together, back then Alex was still in the closet but Sam already knew she had feelings for her red haired best friend, it hurted her so much when she decided to distance herself to protect Alex. 

Alex and her were always bullied by Kate and her now girlfriend Sophie, but what no one knows is that one night Kate followed her home and attacked her when she was alone. Kate took it too far and ended up biting Sam with the alpha bite, she had said “Now you’ll be a monster like me, so if you tell anyone about what you saw in the forest, they will come for you too”. She had seen Kate kill a hunter in the forest a couple of nights ago in her wolf form but she decided not to tell anyone because, who would believe her? What both Kate and Sam weren’t expecting is that Sam was a banshee so when Kate bit her she unlocked her powers but she had no control over them, at least not then. So she decided to shut everyone off, that way they wouldn’t get hurt because of her. It hurt, bad, but it was the only option, right?

When she heard there was a new girl she was intrigued, the brunette woman wanted to maybe try and make friends now that she controlled her powers and what better than a fresh start with this new girl. 

The day went by and by 4th period she had seen the new girl one time and she was with Kara so approaching her wasn’t an option at the moment. Then when she sat at the chemistry lab waiting for the teacher to come by the mystery woman came in running and taking the only seat left next to Sam. 

“Thank god I made it in time” the raven haired woman said.

“Um, hello” Sam said shyly 

Lena turned her hair to the side and was now staring at Sam “Oh, hello” Lena said “sorry, was this seat taken?”

“Not at all, you are more than welcome to stay” Sam said with a smile on her face “Plus it’s the only seat left” 

“Oh, right” Lena hadn’t realised all the other seats were taken “I’m Lena by the way” 

“Well Lena, nice to meet you” Sam extended her hand to Lena “I’m Sam, Sam Arias” 

The both of them chatted for the rest of the class stopping only when the teacher warned them for the third time to stop talking. By the time the bell rang they were already friends, they had a lot in common, like their sexuality. They both liked women and they both have had a hard time with their families for it.

As soon as Lena stepped out of the lab Kara appeared to her left side “Oh no, this is not good” Sam thought to herself.

“What’s your next class” Kara asked Lena

“I think it’s math” Lena answered excitedly 

“Only you get excited over math” Kara said rolling her eyes in a joking way 

“Well let’s go, the classroom it’s upstairs and you don’t want to be late when your teacher is Andrea Rojas” the blonde girl grabbed Lena’s wrist and started pulling her in the direction of the classroom

“Bye Sam talk to you later” Lena said with a smile 

“Bye Lena, Kara” Sam said

“Sam” Kara mimicked with a kind of angry tone

“Well that could have gone worse, I guess, I mean I think I have a friend now so that’s a good start” Sam thought and headed for her next class.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lena entered the classroom she felt all the eyes on her. She started talking to the teacher, she didn’t dare to look behind her, probably everyone in the classroom was staring at her because she was the new girl not only in the school but in town as well. Miss Rojas stood in front and presented the raven haired girl, finally she let Lena say a few words.

“Hello, my name is Lena, Lena luthor and I'm new in town” She was dying of shame “Why did I say I was new in town?! Everyone already knows I'm new in town, this is a small town everybody knows everyone” Her face was full of embarrassment. 

Lena was super shy, that’s one of the reasons why she didn’t tend to have many friends. The other was her last name, a lot of people try to get closer to her just so they can be friends with a Luthor. When their father Lionel died to the paws of a wild animal the Luthor family decided to leave Ireland and come back to the states, after all that's where Lionel met Lillian and where Lex was raised. 

When Lena heard they were moving into a small town she was happy, she thought that maybe people didn’t know much about the Luthors and so they wouldn’t try to be friends with Lena just because of her last name. For Lena this was a fresh start, the new beginning maybe of a better life.

Lena was staring at this beautiful blue eyed girl, she had long gorgeous golden locks tied in a half ponytail, she was wearing a sleeveless shirt and Lena could see her muscular arms in the open. The beautiful girl was talking with a boy and she seemed panicked? “What has a girl as beautiful as that so panicked?” Lena thought.

“Kara!, is there something you want to share with the class?” Miss Rojas said.

“Kara, what a beautiful name, maybe I can be friends with her? Or maybe something else?”

Lena got lost in her thoughts and lost track of the conversation until Miss Rojas said something that caught her attention.

“Then you wouldn’t mind giving Lena a tour of the whole school after school and guiding her to her classes all day, right?”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind after all I love helping others” Kara answered with a smile

“DON’T FREAK OUT, DON’T FREAK OUT, control yourself Lena, it’s just one girl, one beautiful, charming, chisseled as fuck girl, who is going to give you a tour and most probably be alone with you, jesus Lena get a grip, this is your opportunity to make new friends, but look at her smile, it's so beautiful I don't want her to ever stop smiling, goddamit stop already you useless lesbian” 

In chemistry she met this girl Sam, by the end of the class they were friends and Lena was happy because of it, first day of classes and she already had a friend “Maybe today I’ll end up with two new friends if everything goes well with Kara”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes had finally ended and everyone was heading out of school and to their respective homes except for Kara that had to do a private tour with her potential killer, at least she knew Alex, Mike, James and Winn would be keeping and eye from the shadows in case Lena tries something funny 

Lena was putting her things away when Kara appeared out of thin air to her side

“Ready to go?” Kara said with a fake smile.

“JESUS CHRIST AND ALL OF HIS APOSTLES!” Lena screamed “Kara you gave me one hell of a scare!, how do you even manage to be so sneaky?”

“What? She really got scared? Hunters don’t get scared, do they? No, she must be acting, Right? Maybe there’s a chance she’s not a hunter? But, she’s a Luthor, Luthors are hunters by nature. Then maybe she’s not trained? No way, Luthors are the best of the best” Kara thought

“I guess it’s part of my charm” she said.

“Guess it is” Lena said, closing her backpack and standing up “Where to first?” she looked at the other woman

“Well, you’ve seen most of the classroom and the lab so all you’re missing is the sports places, so I guess we’re heading there”

“Ugh, I hate sports” She said with pure honesty 

To be honest Kara just wanted to bring Lena to an open space so the rest of her friends could keep an eye on the both of them without alerting anyone. Their first stop was the gym, Kara explained that cheerleaders practiced there as well as the basketball team and that all the school parties took place there, the blonde girl shared a few stories of a very drunk Alex in the gym.

“You have a sister?” Lena asked with curiosity 

Kara remembered that if Lena knew she was a werewolf then if she had a sister the raven haired woman would go after her too.

“Half sister, and we don’t share blood” Kara said so that Lena couldn’t associate her with Alex “I was adopted by her family a couple of years ago” the taller woman said with pain in her eyes

“Really?” Lena could see the pain in Karas eyes and she knew she had touched a sensitive theme 

The blonde woman thought that the shorter woman was trying to get information out of her but those beautiful green eyes didn’t have a tiny bit of evilness in them so Kara was convincing herself that Lena was in fact not a hunter as she originally thought.

“Yep” The taller woman answered with no longer pain in her eyes, she was expecting for pity but to her surprise all Lena’s eyes had in them was understanding.

“Well I was adopted too” Lena said lowering her head, she didn’t like to talk about her previous life but she wanted to tell Kara for some reason.

Kara was not expecting this “She’s empathising with me? But I'm her enemy, unless I'm not? Maybe she doesn't know? If she was adopted then maybe she’s different” The more they talked the more Kara was convinced Lena wasn’t a hunter, and that she didn’t even know about anything. Anyways Kara saw how Lena reacted to the theme so she decided not to push further

“Oh, wanna talk about it?” Kara said knowing the pain it could cause to discuss such a theme 

“Not really, not now at least” Even though Lena wanted to tell Kara she didn’t after all they didn’t really know each other “Do you?”

“There’s nothing much to say really, a wild animal entered the house while I was at school and killed them with no mercy” Kara lied.

Lena saw the pain come back to the blonde’s eyes but there was something new in them, rage, her eyes were full of pain and rage, “What is she so mad about? She wasn’t mad before. Anyways Lena sensed there was something more to the soty, something Kara was hiding 

"I'm sorry" she said 

"It's ok" Kara said "The past is the past and there's nothing we can do to change it"

Suddenly the shorter woman saw a shadow move in the distance. She blinked a couple of times and scanned the place, there was nothing. "Is someone spying us? No, I'm just tired I woke up pretty early this morning, why would anyone spy on us anyway." 

Their next stop was the pool that was obviously used by the swimming team to practice and the last stop was Kara’s favorite, the lacrosse field. She loved sports and exercise and her body was the proof of it. 

When they got to the field Kara started explaining Lena everything about lacrosse and how the whole school would come to cheer for the team. They had a really good team and they have been undefeated since last year. The shorter woman could see all the happiness in those beautiful ocean blue eyes when the taller woman talked about lacrosse, she clearly liked it very much.

"So, why do you like such a violent game so much?" Lena had found a way to make the blonde girl smile and she wasn't quite over her smile yet.

"Well you see is the violence that makes it so great" Kara said with that huge smile Lena liked so much "I know it sounds weird but hear me out, when you have a stressful day or a bad day you want to punch stuff right?" She asked

"Yeah, most of the time" Lena answered a little confused

"Well in lacrosse you get to tackle people and use your full strength to do pretty much anything you want so it helps me a lot to get my stress under control and my rage" “Altho I can’t use my maximum strength but it still helps”

Lena still couldn't understand how tackling other people could make you feel better but still listened to every word the other girl had to say.

They kept on talking for a while when suddenly Lena noticed again something moving in the distance near the entrance of the forest.

"Don't freak out but I think someone is spying on us" She whispered 

"What? Why would someone be spying us?" Kara said with a nervous tone, she knew perfectly why and who was spying on them.

"I don't know but I saw something move before and now again in the forest" 

Kara's eyes widened she knew her sister and her friends were in the distance checking on them for Kara's safety but there could be anyone in the woods, it could be Kate, or worse, a hunter, maybe they discovered she was an alpha and were there as Lena's back up, "But if she pointed it out is it really her backup? Maybe it's a trap?" Kara thought 

"We should go check it out" ” Lena said.

“Why? It could be a wild animal and staying here seems safer” Kara tried to make Lena’s curiosity go away but she didn’t.

The stubborn woman started walking towards the entrance of the forest, Kara was probably right but Lena wanted to satiate her curiosity. She was right behind Lena, she wasn’t going to let her approach such a dangerous forest alone. Kara has had a lot of experiences in this forest and none of them are good, they normally involve hunters and blood, her blood, spilled by the bullets and arrows that hit her body or the wounds made by Kate and her pack.

The forest has tall dark trees, as Lena was getting closer to them she felt a shiver down her spine, it was like the forest was screaming for her to keep out but still she kept on walking towards her destination. Once she reached the entrance she turned around and saw Kara with a “don’t you dare enter” stare but Lena did anyways. As she went deeper into the forest the silence became overwhelming but there was no turning back now. She wasn’t a quitter and once she had her mind on something nothing could stop her.

Kara was not far behind her. Lena was absorbing the environment, the trees tall as skyscrapers and dark as the night sky, No sound could be heard, the birds had stopped singing a while ago meaning there weren’t any this deep in the woods. Suddenly she heard a sound.

“Hello?” Lena said to nobody

Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder from behind. She turned in a flash of adrenaline kicking in when she noticed it was only Kara, she had gotten so lost in the environment she had forgotten Kara was behind her.

“See, there’s nothing here” Kara said with a ‘told you’ so tone.

“Yeah…, guess you were right” Lena said with a sheepish tone

But as they were going back Kara heard something with her heightened senses. She turned around and her eyes filled with rage in an instant. It was Beth.

“What is she doing here? Has she come for me or for Lena? I can’t let her hurt Lena.” Kara still wasn’t entirely sure if Lena even knew about the supernatural part of Beacon Hills but she was quite convinced that Lena in fact didn’t so she was willing to protect her, after all she hasn’t done anything against anyone... yet. 

Lena saw Kara wasn’t moving and looked in the same direction as Kara’s eyes, she saw Beth and got confused, when she looked back at Kara Lena saw the rage in her eyes. “What the hell is going on?”

Kara got in front of Lena in a protective manner and started walking towards Beth getting prepared for any sort of attack the beta had prepared.

“What do you want Beth?” The blonde girl whispered in a menacing tone, red eyes flashing as a warning.

“Relax Kara I'm not here to hurt any of you” Beth answered in a preoccupied tone. 

Lena could listen that they were talking but couldn’t figure out what the two women in front of her were discussing. She decided not to eavesdrop because she would have to get closer and if Kara took a defensive manner before it was for a reason.   
Kara noticed Beth’s tone but didn’t let her defense down. She wasn’t going to let her defense down when she had someone else to protect than her.

“I’m here to warn you” Beth continued to talk “My sister is planning something and it’s not good”

Kara was surprised but she didn't show it “Why would she be telling me this?” “Why should I believe you Beth, as far as I know you’re trying to get me all paranoid so that nothing happens and then when i'm with my defenses down you’ll strike”

“No Kara you don’t get it” Beth got mad “You can listen to my heart if you want to make sure i'm not lying, but Kate is planning something and it involves killing you and the Luthor” 

Beth was telling the truth Kara could hear her heart and nothing indicated the opposite .

Lena saw how Beth got mad in an instant and her curiosity increased, she really wanted to hear what they were talking about so she started to get closer.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re with her but truth is i don’t want you to get hurt, I know I have hurt you a lot in the past but I really intend to change that” Beth said with pure honesty

“Ok” Kara said

“Ok? That’s all you're going to say? After all the pain I’ve caused you, you’re willing to give me a second chance just like that?” Beth was taken by surprise with Kara’s response.

“Look I Like to believe people can change and I know you aren’t lying so I'm willing to give you a second chance just let’s start slow ok?” Kara said now letting her guard down.

She heard a twig break behind her and instantly remembered Lena was there too. She also noticed that she was way closer than before which meant she heard them talking “CRAP CRAP CRAP, How much did she hear? Maybe she didn’t hear enough?” Kara looked at Beth with a troubled face and mouthed ‘Follow my lead’. Beth looked at her a little confused and nodded

Kara turned around and met Lena’s green eyes.

“Oh, sorry i didn’t meant to interrupt” She said with a sheepish smile

“It’s ok” Kara said.

“So, may I ask what were you doing spying on us” Lena said while pointing in Beth’s direction 

“YES, this means she doesn’t know Beth came here to warn me about Kate, I just gotta make something up that matches what we were talking about…. AH HA! this is going to be weird but it’ll work” 

“Well you see Beth here, was spying on us because… because she is my jealous ex”

“WHAT?” Lena and Beth thought at the same time. Lena’s eyes widened and got filled up with jealousy. Suddenly their conversation made sense, Beth hurting Kara and Kara giving her another chance at being friends “WAIT, this means Kara is gay, or at least bisexual, so… I MAY HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER” 

Beth on the other side kept her cool on the outside but she was freaking out on the inside, what was Kara doing?

“That doesn’t explain why she was spying on us” Lena says

“She was spying on us because, um, she’s jealous of you, being with me” Kara blushed a little

Lena on the other side blushed so hard at the thought of being with Kara that her face hurt. Yeah she had thought of being with Kara, but someone else believing she was with Kara it was another level. 

“I, we- we aren't dating” Lena managed to say 

“I know that now” Beth said sticking to her character “Even though I have hurt Kara in the past I want that to change for good, I just didn’t had the guts to tell her before” 

Lena bought their lie with no doubt at all, everything fit perfectly in Lena’s book plus she got new information and she was happy that it had come to her knowledge, she had a chance with Kara and that’s all she was thinking about.

But the words Beth said meant a total different thing for Kara, this meant the start of a new friendship that could help them win the war with the Kane’s for good.

Everyone stood in silence for a while until Kara spoke

“We should get back now” she said with a smile 

“Right, Lena said “A pleasure to meet you, Beth” 

Beth was confused once more, a Luthor being pleased to meet a supernatural being, “Now that’s a first one” 

Kara noticed the confusion in Beth’s face. “Right, I haven’t told her about Lena”   
“It was so funny to see your oblivious face towards this supernatural theme” Kara said just loud enough so Beth could hear.

She got the message immediately and confusion was no longer on her face, she started walking the opposite direction of the two woman and disappeared into the forest 

“What do you mean by supernatural” Lena said innocently 

“Oh I said supernatural? I meant super awkward” Kara said with a smile.

The two women continued to chat while walking towards Ms.Roja’s office. Lena shared that she as well liked women. Kara shared that she was in fact bisexual but had never been in a relationship with a man. They stopped at Kara’s locker so she could get her Letterman, it was getting cold and she wanted to be prepared. When they were close to the office they could hear Ms.Rojas talking in spanish through the phone, they knocked the door. 

“Come in!” She said while putting her phone away

Kara opened the door and let Lena go first. She still wasn’t a hundred percent sure if Lena knew about her true nature but manners are always important.

“And they say chivalry is dead” Lena said while looking at Kara with a flirtatious smile

The blonde girl’s cheek turned a little pink at the comment.

“Ah, Kara I assume you’re here for your phone?” The older woman said.

“Yep, I have helped Lena all day showing her to her classes and gave her the full tour of the school” 

Ms.Rojas was now looking at Lena with question in her eyes, she wanted Lena to confirm this almost as if she didn’t trust Kara’s word. 

“Yeah, she did, it was quite cute how she wouldn’t leave me alone so that i didn’t get lost” The shorter woman said looking at Kara once more with that same flirtatious smile she had before.

“WHAT AM I DOING? The teacher is in font of us and here I am flirting like we were the only two people in the room” Lena thought

Kara hadn’t stopped blushing from before and now she was blushing again “God what is going on, get it together Kara you still don’t know if she’s oblivious to you nature she could be dangerous, but that smile, that beautiful eyes it’s impossible not to fall in love with them, AGH STOP, I seriously need to stop blushing” 

Ms.Rojas noticed everything and decided she didn’t want to hear any other second of whatever that was so she handed Kara her phone and told them to go home for the day. The two girls left the room and closed the door behind them. When they were at the school’s entrance Kara started moving toward her bicycle but when she noticed Lena had stopped moving she stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked with a concerned tone

“Nothing it’s just” Lena said looking at the floor “I have been preparing all day to do this” Lena was reaching for something inside her coat.

Kara’s eyes widened “What does she mean? OH GOD Is she going to kill me? Right here? Right now? But I thought she didn't know! But she’s so charming and cute, how can she kill me FOCUS KARA you’re about to get killed and you can’t get over your crush?” Kara took a defensive stance and was about to shift. When she saw what Lena had in her hand she tilted her head to the side with a confused face. Lena was still looking at the floor when she spoke again. 

“I couldn’t do this before since you didn’t have your phone but now I want to ask you, can i have your phone number?” Lena said now getting her head up with closed eyes and a shy smile. When she heard no response she opened her eyes and met Kara’s confused face.

“OH NO, wasn’t I clear enough all day? CRAP maybe she was being nice just because she was stuck with me and doesn’t really want to be my friend :(“ Lena’s smile disappeared from her face and was replaced by pure sadness. 

“This proves me right, she doesn’t know about me, she would have killed me already” Kara got lost in her thoughts and when she snapped back to reality she noticed the change in Lena’s feature, she hated it, for some reason she hated that Lena was sad, it’s like something inside her broke at the sight of Lena at the edge of crying.“OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE SHE’S ALL SAD NOW, CRAP SAY SOMETHING KARA” 

To be fair Kara was expecting to get nothing less than a silver bullet in her chest so she was super surprised to see it was absolutely nothing even close to that.

“I thought you’d never ask” Kara said now with a big smile in her face 

Now it was Lena’s time to blush she tried to suppress it but was unsuccessful when Kara reached to grab her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze and an apologetic smile.

They exchanged numbers. Then Lena’s phone rang, it was her personal driver that was calling her to inform he would arrive in five minutes, Kara was grateful it wasn’t Lillian or Lex because those did knew about the supernatural side of Beacon Hills and Kara was a hundred percent sure she wasn’t going to be able to contain herself in front of the guy who sends all the hunters after them, the woman that creates all the weapons to kill them or the family whose last name was responsible for the death of a lot of her friends. 

There were only two known alphas in Beacon Hills, Kara and Kate, Kara doesn’t bite anyone, not without their consent at least but its not like people reach her asking to become a wolf, only a few people knows about Beacon Hills’s dark side and those who do are probably supernatural themselves so they have no need to become a werewolf. Kate on the other hand bites people at any time, the ones who survive are forced into her pack plus the ones who are brave enough to leave her end up dead not much after, it’s true that omegas do survive longer than betas on their own but when it’s about hunters being in a pack is much better. There are still some omegas wandering around but they are well hidden. 

Kara stayed with Lena until her driver arrived. She got in the car and she looked at Kara.

“Do you want a ride?” She asked with a shy voice.

“No, thank you, I came here with a bike so it’s ok” Kara answered scratching the back of her neck

“You sure? I don’t want to leave you here all alone” Lena said with a little bit of concern

“Yeah don’t worry, i’ll be fine” The blond girl flashed a big smile and a thumbs up in Lena’s direction 

“My god she’s such a dork, and that makes her even cuter” Lena thought

Kara knew that Alex was still hidden somewhere along with Mike,Winn and James and she couldn't just jump into the back of a Luthor's car with no explanation. Lena closed the car’s door and waved Kara goodbye, she waved back with a smile that apparently she couldn’t get out of her face. When the car was nowhere to be seen her friends came out of their hiding spots, Alex was in the bushes with Mike and Winn and James were behind the school buses.  
The blonde’s sister gave her a big hug and checked for any injuries.

“Are you ok? Did she hurt you?” Alex asked concerned for her little sister

“Im fine Alex, she didn’t do anything” Kara was still smiling “I actually think she doesn’t know about us or Kate or that supernatural beings actually exist” 

Alex stared at Kara for a while and then burst out laughing “HAHAHAHAHA good one!”   
Kara glared at Alex and she immediately stopped laughing “Wait you're serious?” The red haired woman was now confused as Kara had been a couple of minutes before “But, But” She stuttered “But she’s a LUTHOR!” Alex still didn’t believe Kara’s words

“Look I know it sounds like a lie but it’s not, all day she has been nothing but kind to me, she had a lot of opportunities to kill me or do something but she didn’t and when we were in the woods she saw Beth and was super confused when I took a defensive stance in front of her we actually had to come up with an excuse of why Beth was there” Kara said defending her new friend “Plus she flirted with me all day” she mumbled 

“I” she huffed taking all the information in “So you’re telling me she has no idea about anything AND she is your friend?” Alex said “Don’t you think that maybe she’s making you trust her so you don’t see her true intentions?” 

“No, something in my gut tells me she’s not lying plus I was listening to her heart every time we talked and I didn't heard anything weird” 

“No, I won’t trust her, even if you do I won’t” Alex was mad, she couldn't believe her little sister was so naive “I’ll watch her closely and if I see anything suspicious I will confront her”

“Fine by me, but you’re wasting your time. She is not a hunter, she was even startled when I sneaked up on her” Kara looked at her sister with still a huge smile on her face “Now can we drop the Luthor theme and focus on what’s important?” Kara’s smile disappeared and was replaced by complete seriousness.

“What could be more important than a Luthor in school?”

“Beth” Mike said 

Alex and Kara looked at him simultaneously.

“Exactly” Kara said “You were so focused on Lena you didn’t even noticed that I mentioned meeting Beth in the woods” 

“Right, Beth” Alex mumbled “I totally hadn’t forgotten about that” 

“Sure” Winn said chuckling. He stopped as soon as Alex sent him a death glare 

Kara explained everything Beth had said, everything she knew about Kate’s plan. Kara also explained that Beth wanted to change and actually step up to her sister, make her see that the Kane family has drifted from what they used to be, yes they were still the protectors of Beacon Hill but they now had different ethics and views of the world, they would see it almost as if the Kane’s were gods made to protect people and that they should worship them in return.  
“Maybe we can use her as our inside girl” James said

“That’s what I was thinking” Kara answered “Maybe if we get Beth to be fully on our side then we could know everything Kate is planning and use it against her” 

Alex huffed once again “Ok so trusting a Luthor which we know nothing about is one thing, BUT TRUSTING BETH KANE WHO HAS DONE NOTHING BUT HURT US IS SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT” Alex yelled pissed

Kara looked at Alex with a sheepish face “I'm sorry?” she said

“Oh you WILL be sorry when we tell all of this to mom” Alex said with a smirk

“Oh no, we’re not telling Eliza” Kara said

“Yes, we definitely are telling mom” Alex was still smirking “Today was supposed to be a good day with Maggie talking to me for the first time and literally everything went wrong, so we’re definitely telling mom because im not feeling like putting on a good face in front of her when my day was pure shit” Kara had never seen Alex this pissed before and she knew better than to keep on disagreeing with her. 

“You know what? Let’s just go home, it’s been a pretty intense day and I bet everyone just wants to lay in bed and do nothing for the rest of it” Mike said with a tired face

“Just one more thing” Kara said “Today is full moon so hunters will swarm all of the woods looking for recently bitten werewolves, please stay safe everyone”

Everyone has a calendar of the moon cycle but Kara as the alpha likes to remind everyone of it in case they forget or something. None of them had trouble controlling their powers since they have had it for years now but still she likes to keep an eye out for her pack.

Everyone decided to call it a day and headed for their homes, it was getting late and Mike was right, everyone was tired, they do not only had to deal with a Kane as they normally did, but they had to deal with a Luthor as well, plus Alex and Kara didn’t sleep much last night due to Kara’s nightmare. They both grabbed their bikes and where home ten minutes after. 

When they passed the front door their bellies started growling, apart from exhausted they were hungry. Eliza was just finishing dinner and the house smelled amazing, she had made delicious ramen for her beautiful daughters. They all sat in silence until Eliza spoke

“So, how was your first day back in school?” Eliza smiled “Did you talk to Maggie?” She asked Alex.

The hazel eyed woman didn't even had energy to blush at Eliza’s comment, instead she just glared at Kara with a furrowed brow indicating she explains the events of today 

“Well…” Kara explained everything to Eliza not leaving any details behind.

“Oh my” Eliza said “You girls really had quite an exhausting day”

“Really?” Alex said speaking for the first time “You’re not going to tell Kara anything for trusting a freaking LUTHOR and KANE?”

“Well I do think you should observe them a little longer and gather more evidence that confirms your theories” The older women said

“HA!” Alex yelled with a smirk in her face

“But” Eliza interrupted “I do believe everyone deserves a second chance and they deserve to be judge by their actions and not their family” She finished

Alex’s smirk disappeared as fast as she had gotten it “REALLY? YOU TOO?” Alex said undignified “AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THIS HOUSE WHO HASN’T LOST THEIR MIND?” 

“Alex honey calm down”

“HOW AM I GOING TO CALM DOWN WHEN WE ARE PUTTING OUR TRUST IN PEOPLE WHO COULD KILL US THE MOMENT WE TURN AROUND?”

“Alex stop” Kara interrupted “Look if what you want is more evidence then fine, I’ll keep an eye on Lena and you keep an eye on Beth, if any do anything suspicious then we break any ties we have with them, but if they don’t do anything then you give them a second chance, deal?”

“Deal” Alex said yawning 

They finished eating and cleaned everything, the girls said goodnight to Eliza and headed to their rooms. Kara was about to lye in bed when she heard a knock on her door

“Come in!” Kara said

“Hey” Alex opened the door and closed it behind her

“Hey, something wrong?” Kara asked sitting in her bed

“Yeah, look i'm sorry I yelled at you the way I did” Alex said sheepishly 

“It’s ok”

“No, it’s not” Alex sighed “Look I trust you and if you think that Lena and Beth are trustworthy then I believe you, it's just i'm scared for you ok? You have suffered so much and still get nightmares about it and it terrifies me that you go around trusting people that could hurt you without a doubt” 

“I get it Alex, you’re looking out for me like you always do, but you know I can take care of myself every once in a while right?” Kara asked with a little smile

“Yeah, I know, sometimes I forget you’re not that scared little kid anymore” Alex said mirroring Kara’s little smile

“It’s ok and you’re right we should get a little more evidence that proves my theories” Kara says while reaching for Alex and pulling her into a bear hug. She loves her sister and she knows she’s over protective sometimes but that’s part of her charm. At the end of the day they love each other and try to do what’s best for the other. 

After a few minutes they pull away from the hug and say their goodnights, The clock on the wall marks 8pm, she would normally sleep at 10pm or so but Kara could barely keep her eyes open. She opened the bed and stepped inside, she put the blankets up to her neck and without further adieu she closed her eyes suppressing the effects of the full moon and fell asleep in seconds.

CRASH

Kara woke up to something breaking downstairs 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, please let me know what you think of the chapter, the story in general, what you want to see in the next chapters and if you have any feedback please do comment it! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed


End file.
